Silent Darkness
by The Lotus Black
Summary: Be careful when facing monsters, least you become one.
1. Part One

****

Silent Darkness

It was a vacation. Just for one, short week. Five days. That's all. It would never happen. They would never get there. Well, five of them would, at least.

It happened too quickly. There they were: enjoying a relaxing plane ride. Suddenly, a loud sound. Smoke. Fire. Panic. Decent. Crash. Unbelievable pain. And then, darkness.

Sonic awoke oblivious to how long he's been out. He struggled to stand, but a metal slate pressed him down into the rubble. With a moment's rest, he was able to shove it to the side, giving himself room to stand. Oh, the pain. His right shoulder was burning; a tingling sensation was all he felt. His legs gave way as he stepped forward. Unable to drag himself from the fiery bowels of the plane, he lay there. Thinking. Just…Thinking. Not about his life. Not about his future. He wondered where he was. He thought about everyone else. He hoped they were unharmed. He closed his eyes, too weary and terrified to watch his own death. The feeling of flight overcame him. As if he was drenching his burnt fur in the caressing mist of a soft cloud.

He awoke once more. He was no longer hurting. He was no longer gasping for fresh air. The plane sat beside him, flames still alit. He shakily stood to his feet, using a rail that protected tourists from the dark abyss below. He looked around. On one side of the road, mountains stretched far above. On the other side, a cliff. There was a thick fog gathering around him. He could barely see his own hands. But, he made out footprints in the snow.

Was it snow? He looked up, catching a flake in his hand. It soaked into his glove, leaving a black stain. No, not snow. Ash. Ashes from the plane, yes.

Not now. He couldn't think now. A voice in the distance was calling him. _Come closer,_ it said. _Come to me…Sonic._ Giving into the siren, he cautiously stepped forward. _Follow ussss._ Why didn't he run? He was the fastest thing alive. Was it fear? Or, was it something else?

The footprints were far too rounded to be a human's, and they were too misshapen to be an anthropomorphic creature. Regardless, he followed them. When they ended, he was standing at the beginning of a small town. Pale ash covered it completely. It wasn't from the plane. Something wasn't right about this part of Mobius. He felt tension surrounding him as he walked toward the voices. It sent a shiver down his spine. No, there definitely was something going on here.

He called out Tails' name. Nothing. He feared his friends were dead by now. Not wanting to believe his own thoughts, he darted forward and tripped over himself. His speed. It was gone. It didn't exist here. He frantically scrambled to his feet and tried again. He couldn't run even a few feet without getting tired. He still has his abilities. He was just weary. Yes. A quick nap and he'll feel better. Renewed, for lack of better words.

It was getting harder to breathe. A sharp, ringing sound plagued him as he repeatedly shook his head. Make it stop. Make it all stop. The fog became thicker the further in he traveled. Soon enough, he began to feel weak. He fell to his knees, arms propping him up. He gasped for air. His vision became blurry. This was it. This was the end. No more adventures. No more friends. No more Amy. He rolled onto his back. He stared up at the sky. Ash fluttered down around him, landing cold on his muzzle.

It wasn't ash. It was water. Someone had dragged him from the rubble of the plane. Someone had brought him here. Someone had saved his life. He coughed, spitting out excess water. An albino echidna was his savior. He wore a long, black cape that had what looked like a star printed in the middle. Sonic's hearing returned to him, and he could hear a voice.

"Are you alright? Didn't the church teach you anything about the radiation pockets?" Huh? Radiation? Church? The hedgehog's ears perked up. He knew where they were. He must know where the others are. "You don't look like you're from around here… What's your name?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog." He stood, using a street post to support his shaky knees. "I…I don't know where I am… But, our plane crashed about a mile out that way," He pointed and the echidna turned, as if he could see beyond the thick, gray atmosphere. "Please. There were five more on the plane. I don't know where any of them are."

"Calm down. We'll go to the church to see if anyone else has found them." Using the strange echidna as a crutch, Sonic limped in the direction of this supposed building. "What were the names of your friends?"

"Miles Prower was the pilot. We call him Tails. Amy Rose was another. Rouge the Bat and Knuckles the Echidna. Shadow was with us too." He nodded, seemingly acknowledging Sonic's answer. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"Where are my manners? I am Doctor Finitevus. Also titled 'The Good Doctor'." The hedgehog tilted his head. He felt insecure and yet relieved at the same time. He was unnerved by the echidna, but thankful that life existed in a remote town like this.

After a while of awkward silence, the hedgehog was able to stand on his own and followed the Doctor until they reached a tall building. It was the church. It certainly didn't look like one. The windows were dark, hazy, dirty. The steps were cracked from baking in the sun…or from immense pressure. The heavy iron doors swung open as they stepped in. Inside the building was even quieter that outside. The furries, less than twenty, stared at him, curious. He felt uncomfortable under their gazes. He felt helpless.

The albino echidna walked forward. He placed his hands on the altar and leaned forward, speaking to a strange woman behind it. He nodded his head a few times and looked back to the hedgehog. "Come. She wishes to speak with you." Obeying, Sonic walked forward.

The gazes he received were disturbing. Unnatural. He felt as if mannequins were staring. Beckoning. Demanding that he submit to their will. He shivered, cold from the icy glares.

The woman behind the altar was a vixen. She was pretty, elegant, and apparently high atop the hierarchy of whatever religion these sick people worshipped. "Your name?" She demanded. He answered. "Where are you from?" He froze, mouth slightly hung open. Sonic couldn't recall the place of his birth. In fact, he was beginning to forget how he ended up here. But, their names bore a mark on his mind. He would find them, even if he couldn't figure out who they were. She laughed, interrupting his thoughts. "I see the radiation has already taken its affect. The Doctor will take care of you." She gave him a sly look before waving the two away with her hand.

Hatred, self-pity, disgust. So many emotions flowed through him as he turned from the vixen. Why was he forgetting everything? Before his thoughts could begin to form an answer, the Doctor yanked on his arm, dragging him down the stairs and into darkness.

A light flickered on, revealing a laboratory. The echidna led him over to a table littered with needles and test tubes. The syringes were rather large, and made his stomach churn at the thought of being injected with any one of the colorful chemicals. The hedgehog's fear quickly became reality as the Doctor mentioned him over. Sonic clenched his teeth and turned his head away, unable to witness the procedure. He felt a warm liquid mix with his blood. The injection was over.

"This serum will protect you from the radiation for a short period of time. Since you weren't here before the Devastation, I doubt it'll last you for more than a week. Eight days tops." How many days? Sonic had eight days to rescue his friends? Or what? His memory will become lost with the wind? "After the serum wears off," A pause accompanied by a slight grin. "You belong to it."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

She was pulled from the rubble, red dress tattered in various places. "Amy!" She opened her eyes to meet the unemotional gaze of an obsidian hedgehog. He helped her stand and returned to digging through the flaming plane debris. A two tailed fox led her over to the rail, worried.

"Are you okay?" She nodded, holding her head. "I have no idea what happened!" He looked around. "Everything thing just shut down. For no reason." He let out a sigh, breath cooling and creating a mist as it made contact with the cold air.

"What happened to Sonic?" Shadow looked up, ears perked. "Wha-Where is he?"

Tails shook his head. "I'm sorry Amy… We haven't found him yet." He turned his head, gazing down the abyss below. A fog began to gather around them.

A red echidna ran up to them, followed by a bat in leather. "Tails!" Knuckles held out a radio. Its antenna was broken and half of it had turned black from the flames.

Rouge landed, crossing her arms and facing the ruined plane. "There is a small town about a mile north of here. But, it's completely empty."

The ebony hedgehog snatched the radio. He turned it on. Static. He glanced at the fox. "This is Sonic's. Show us where you found it."

Amy ran off, desperate to find her love. Tails followed, trying to call her back. The echidna scoffed. "Stay here in case he comes back."

The she-bat placed her hand on Shadow's shoulder. "I know you're worried." He shrugged, brushing her hand off. "Shadow…something isn't right about this part of Mobius."

* * *

"It lies dormant in the middle of the city. Beneath the fires of Hell. It is the darkness that once before plagued us. It no longer does. We feed it." The echidna grinned, wiping off the bacteria and dust from a chisel. "Don't go near it. It'll draw you in. It will try to protect you." From what? The more he delved into the topic, the more removed Sonic felt. "Don't let it protect you.

"Now then. You have twelve hours to find your friends and make your escape. When time runs out…we can no longer help you." He stumbled backwards. No! He had eight days! Since when was eight days reduced into hours?! It would be impossible. Especially without the gift of his speed. "Hurry now," The Doctor mocked, laughing. "You're running out of time."

Bursting out the doors of the church, Sonic sped down the street leading to his left. He stopped after a moment to catch his breath. He was weak. He was weakening. Ignoring his fatigue, he continued to run, looking down every alley and into the windows of every home. Nothing. No people. No sign of life. The fog was beginning to lift.

* * *

"Amy, wait!" She didn't hear them. She called out Sonic's name. No answer. "Please, stop!" She did. In front of a school building. Paint was peeling off the walls. Windows were blackened from dirt and dust. He had to be in there. He just had to.

* * *

Panting heavily, he leaned against a post. Just a short break. Just to stop and think for a moment. He turned to walk in a different direction, but his foot became caught in the chain of a misshapen bike. He fell, landing hard on the cold concrete. He hissed and looked back. It was an elementary school. A big school indeed. Perhaps they sought refuge in a large building such as this. In any case, it wouldn't hurt to have a look around.

He carefully eased the door open. The air was thick with dust and the scent of aged wood. It was cold. Without light coming in from the windows, everything had become dark and damp. He needed a light. Something to guide him. A map. And a flashlight. Where would a school keep those things? The main office. He trotted up the steps. To his right was his destination. He pushed open the door and blindly stepped in. He dug through the papers on the desk, shaking his head. He opened various drawers, finding nothing of interest. In the bottom most one he discovered a flashlight. Just what he needed. Accompanied with it was a gun. A pistol. .45 maybe. He refused to take it.

"Come on. Come on." He repeatedly smacked the device against his palm until it sparked on. Finally able to see, he looked around. A typewriter sat in the corner. On the other side was a bulletin board. He walked over to it, tripping over a stool. The board had a map of the first floor tacked to it. He took it. There was a message scrawled on a piece of paper. The date was without a year. It read:

_The students have become restless. They are tortured by darkness and hallucinations. Parents are beginning to keep their children home. If this continues, the school will be closed. This has nothing to do with the failed food inspection last week. It is because the children's faith has been taken from them. We need to restore it._

It ended there. Another slip of paper caught his attention. The numbers four, sixteen, and twenty-one were written on it with pink ink. Unbeknownst as to why, he folded it up and kept it. He jogged out of the office and continued down the hall to his left.

* * *

Amy dashed into the main office. "Sonic?"

Tails grabbed her arm. "Stop it! You need to stay with us!" He huffed. "We can't afford to lose you too, Amy." He gave her a concerned look, even though she ignored him. "Please Amy. We will find him. Just calm down."

"He was here." She pointed to an open drawer. "He was here! He still is!" She pushed the fox out of her way. "Sonic!"

* * *

He froze and whirled around. Someone had called his name. The light washed over the lockers and a bench. Nothing. "Wh-Who's there?" He stepped back. No, forget it. No one was there. You're just hearing things. Drawing in a shaky breath, he shook the voice from his mind and continued scanning the first floor.

The map had a room circled. Three hundred nineteen. That was where he was headed. He traveled down the hall, to the left, to the right. He couldn't find it. He looked back down at the paper. It was clearly circled. There, between the cafeteria and another classroom. He cast the light on the wall, where the room should be. On his right, the lunchroom, to his left, a room covered with historic posters. Before him, a solid wall. On the map, a room. He rapped his fingers against the wall. It sounded hollow. The door must be hidden behind it. Who did this? Why? He needed an axe.

* * *

Amy sat down in the cafeteria, crying. "I-I heard him! I know I did!" Knuckles rubbed her back to calm her, but she snapped at him. "Get off of me!" Shocked, he stepped back. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"He's going to be okay, Amy." Tails tired to reassure her, but she didn't seem to care. He sighed and turned his back to her, glancing at the wall. Posters covered it, advertising God and healthy food. He noticed a fire extinguisher and an axe. Knuckles tapped his shoulder to gain attention.

"I'm going to see if I can use the phone." He pointed to a phone mounted on a wall opposite to where they were. "We need the authorities." Tails nodded in agreement. He turned back to the wall. The axe had disappeared.

* * *

The blade dug into the plaster. With just one strike, Sonic could see a door behind it. He continued to use the axe to knock the wall down. Once he made a hole big enough for him to fit through, he tossed the weapon off to the side and turned the handle. Damn. It was locked. He jiggled it. He kicked it. He cursed it. Nothing. Using his flashlight to guide the way, he retraced his steps back to the main office.

He fumbled through the papers again, tossing anything he didn't need onto the floor. A file with the name 'Finitevus' caught his eye. He was hesitant to peruse, but ignored it. Underneath it was a set of keys. Just what he was looking for.

Back at the discovered room, he began to insert various keys. For a while, none seemed to work. He paused when he heard a female crying. She sounded familiar, and yet distant. He peeked into the cafeteria, light scanning the area. No one was here, but he still heard her voice. Freaked out, he frantically tried to open the door. Finally, one slipped in and clicked, allowing access. He stepped over the rubble and walked into an empty classroom. No desks, no chairs, nothing. Just a large, empty room.

He coughed as his lungs became filled with dust. Small beams of light came through the dirt covered windows, but the flashlight was still needed. He found nothing of interest. That is, until he stepped on a crumbled piece of paper. It made him jump at first. The sound was unexpected and sudden. He unfolded it. _Theater_. It was strange. Part of him didn't know what it meant. But, the subconscious part of him did. Go to the theater, Sonic. Go.

* * *

Amy calmed herself within moments. Knuckles grew angry at the phone and slammed the receiver down. Tails shivered at the sight of the axe being on the floor of the hall when it was clearly mounted next to the extinguisher.

Realizing nothing was here, the trio left. Shadow contacted them on their radio. He questioned their status. No one gave a direct answer. "We're still looking. We'll tell you if we find him." Tails' voice was small and uncertain. "Shadow…something isn't right about this town.

"Rouge said that too. Stay where you are. I'm coming to get you."

"No! Help us look! It'll be quicker if we cover more ground."

"Very well." In the outskirts of town, the ebony hedgehog and the she-bat decided to leave the safety of the plane in order to track Sonic down. Once there, they agreed to search the large buildings first. The nearest one was the theater.

* * *

Time flew by so fast. Three hours had already been wasted. Desperate, he darted down the road, using his instinct to guide him. He eventually reached the theater, breathless. He leaned against the ticket booth, panting. His chest was burning. His throat was sore from lack of water. His legs hurt. He fell to his knees. He wasn't going to find them. He would be lost here forever.

He screamed, engulfing his mind in an emotional breakdown. Tears slipped from his eyes. He's never felt so hopeless. He cried out again, asking for someone to end it all. Just kill him. He should've been killed in the plane. But, he was spared. No, he didn't want that. Not if it ended up like this. Yet, there he was: a pitiful creature, lying on its back and shouting at the sky.

"Why? No! Why!?" He rolled onto his side and sobbed. Coughing, he covered his mouth with his hand, muffling his screams. "Please," He mumbled. "Have mercy." He stayed there for a moment, his mind becoming calm. Sighing, he found the strength to drag himself up to his feet and into the theater. It was quiet. It was dark. Darker than the school. Too dark. The flashlight lit up with no problem now. It flickered every now and then, but remained functional.

He sat on a bench near the entrance of the stage. He looked down at his hands. His gloves were beyond dirty by now. They were covered with dust, dirt, and ash. He took them off and tossed them near the door. He ran a hand through his messy quills, smoothing them out. Sighing again, he leaned his head back. Just a five minute break. He deserved it.

* * *

The door to the theater was stuck. The rust on its hinges made it difficult to open. After struggling with it, Shadow finally decided to kick it down. Light flooded into the room, scaring the cockroaches away. Rouge jumped at the sight of the bugs and at the sudden sound from the radio.

Sonic's radio, dubbed broken and worthless by Tails, was emitting static for no reason. They entered the building, and the sound became louder. Rouge covered her ears, backing away. It was extremely unpleasant to someone with her type of hearing. So, she chose to wait by the door. Shadow on the other hand, held out the device, trying to figure out what was making the sound.

* * *

Sonic's head shot up. He heard something coming toward him. Static. He waved the flashlight around, but saw nothing. His body began to shake. He lost his grip on the handle. The flashlight slipped out of his hands. The light went out. His breathing became short and uneven. He stood and scrambled into a corner.

* * *

Shadow followed the blue hedgehog's nonexistent figure. He noticed that it moved. He tried following it. When he was closet, the static was loud. When he was far away, the static sounded faded. This radio was reacting to something that wasn't there. If only he knew what it was. Perhaps it could help them find Sonic? Not likely. Within moments, the static was gone. The radio never worked again, no matter where they went in the theater.

* * *

Terrified, he blindly ran toward the stage, nearly tripping over his feet. He pulled himself up on the platform. He lay on his back, breathing heavily. Suddenly, a spotlight clicked on. It startled him. He shielded his face with his arms. Someone yanked him up to his feet. He screamed, begging to be forgiven. He was slapped across the face. Stunned, he met the angered gaze of the Doctor.

"What are you doing in here?" He led the hedgehog out of the sinful building. "I told you to stay away from the darkness! Why are you listening to it?" Sonic could no longer answer. Sanity was slipping from him. He was beginning to think he was in Hell. "Answer me, boy!"

"Insanity…"

"What?"

"Sanitarium…" The echidna struggled to maintain his grip on him, but he was too unnerved. "Let me go!" He pushed the Doctor away and ran off.

"Very well, Sonic. Your time shall run out sooner than you think." The Doctor chuckled to himself as he watched the figure of the hedgehog disappear into the returning fog.

He panted as he ran; occasionally looking behind him to assure himself that the echidna wasn't following him. Take a left on this street. Go forward. No, don't stop. You don't need a map. Keep going. Right. Right. Left. Right. "Oh!" He stopped himself. Before him was a bottomless chasm. His breath became uneven and shaky as he looked down. He lost his footing. Fearful of falling into the pit, he landed on his side, barely on the edge. He gasped for air, shock making it hard for him to respond to anything. He looked up. On the other side of the gorge was a road. No, the road he came from. Yes, the road where the plane is. Odd. He traveled across that road to get here...right? Did he? What if it wasn't this road? What has reality become?

He stood. He stumbled backwards and fell back down. He struggled to get up again. "Didn't I tell you?" He turned, locking eyes with the Doctor. "Do not listen to it. It merely wants to devour you. It's doing a good job as far as I'm concerned." He grinned. Sonic's body began to shiver. "You're getting weak. Why don't you…come back to the church with me? We'll get you something to eat." He firmly took hold of the hedgehog's arm, showing no mercy.

"No! Get off!" He struggled, trying to break free. The Doctor was just trying to help. Why was he refusing? "Let go!" His body had lost all of its strength by now, and it was hard for him to hold himself up, let alone escape the grip of an echidna.

"Why so worried? I'm just trying to help." Sonic screamed. It was the only thing he could do. He couldn't get free, but he couldn't become submissive either. He had to make his way to the sanitarium. He knew that much.

A gunshot cut through the cold air. The Doctor flinched and released Sonic. The hedgehog fell backwards, unable to keep himself standing. "Shadow?" Yes, he could clearly make out the figure amongst the fog. He had found one of the five he was searching for. He smiled, thankful. However, the Doctor was not as happy. He stormed off with a huff, cloak flowing behind him.

Finally gaining the strength to stand, he pulled himself upright. But, when he looked around for his rival, he was gone. Without a trace. No bullet. No gunpowder. No gun. Nothing. His heart sunk. Again, he was alone. Alone is good. Now he had a chance to check out the sanitarium in peace.

Following the road to his left, he came upon a large building. Probably the largest hospital he'd ever seen. He tried to open the door, but it was welded shut. He pushed it. He pulled the handle. He kicked it. It didn't even budge. That was it, then. He sat down, back against the door. He gave up. He'd just die here. He didn't care anymore. He leaned his head on the door, trying to relax. As he did, the hinges snapped, and the welded door slowly fell into the building with a loud creak. Sonic went with it. It took him a moment to realize he was moving, but reacted quickly when he noticed. He jumped up and watched as a child inside the building cowered in fear at the sight of him.

"What the fuck…?" Its body shivered from malnutrition, fear, and neglect. The room was dark and small. The rest of the hospital had been closed off in order to isolate the child here. This was what they sacrificed in order to protect themselves? The bastards! How dare they torture something as innocent as a child? Was the Doctor aware of this? Of course. What a stupid question. But, then…why hadn't they told him? It was time to visit the church again and confront that vixen. Hurry, before time runs out.

With a strange spark of intense strength, Sonic made his way back to the church building. He pulled the doors open. They stared at him still, but flinched when he glared. The Doctor was there, beside the vixen. "You've returned."

"I saw what you did to that child." The fox laughed. She tossed her head back, voice bellowing throughout the building. "What have you done to that thing? Is that what keeps the 'darkness' at bay? Sucking the life out of an innocent child?"

She gave him a toothy grin. "Yes. Unfortunately, that child's time is running out. We need someone to replace him." Sonic gulped. "Someone outside of this world." He began to shiver again, strength leaving him. "Someone completely oblivious to the darkness around him. Someone lacking faith." She paused as her servants stood from their respectful places on the benches. "Tell me…Sonic… Do you believe?"

He ran. He could think of nothing else. He didn't know where he was going. Back to the plane? Yes, back to the plane. He would be safe there. Maybe Shadow was there, waiting for him. Amy too. Just waiting to give him a big hug. No. The chasm was still there. As deep as ever. He stopped and fell to his knees. He couldn't leave. The darkness wanted him here. _It _wanted him here. _It_ called him here. _It_ fed his madness. And now… _It_ has taken over. He would take the place of that tortured child. He would be feeding it. No. Death was better than this. Why didn't he die? What happened to his friends? He thought about throwing himself over the cliff, but paused when he felt something. A warm gust of wind. It carried a familiar scent with it. Tears filled his eyes. Why did it have to end like this?

It was no use. He'd given up long ago. He decided to submit to fate. He decided to endure this torture. Only because he knew they were alive. Somewhere. And, it was his duty to find them.

Who are they? He'd forgotten. The serum had worn off. The ringing sound returned to him. He could feel the presence of the church members behind him. He could feel his conscious state slipping from his grasp.

"Amy!" He screamed. He coughed between his uneven sobbing. "Don't leave me here! Come back! Please! Amy!"

* * *

She stopped, looking over her shoulder. "Come on, Amy," Tails said, tugging on her arm to encourage her. "The police are here. We have to go now." He sighed and was the first to climb into one of the vehicles. Knuckles and Rouge followed.

"Come on Amy." Shadow tapped her shoulder. "He's not here. We've looked everywhere. We have to go home now."

"I heard him. He's still there." She silently whispered to herself. He overheard her.

"No Amy. He's not."

* * *

"Your time has run out, hedgehog."

**End**

All references to Silent Hill belong to Konami.  
All references to The Ones Who Walk Away From Omelas belong to Ursula K LeGuin.  
Sonic and Co. belong to SEGA/Sonic Team.  
Doctor Finitevus belongs to Archie.

Sorry if it was a bit confusing. It was my first try at a oneshot. XD


	2. Part Two

This was originally going to be a oneshot, but I changed my mind after getting some reviews and messages about wanting a continuation.

Special thanks to Pocketful of Craziness for some of the ideas!

_**Blood and Ash**_

How long has it been? Days? Weeks? Each hour that passes by only makes him more curious. What truly happened that day? Sonic is the hero of the people. How is it possible that such a creature could go missing from a plane crash everyone had survived? And…why did Shadow care so much?

He was never on good terms with Sonic due to their rivalry. He had only agreed to go on that stupid vacation so he could get away from others calling him names. Of course he could never get away from that blue annoyance, but he'd learn to deal with it. Once they were on the plane, he fell asleep. The next thing he knew, Rouge was shouting at him to dig through the rubble.

Sonic has been missing for three months. The police gave up a few weeks after the search began. Since his disappearance, everything has been quiet. There hasn't been an attack from Eggman, there hasn't been any uncanny crime, there hasn't been anything but silence. It seemed as if the quiet fog from that odd, abandoned town followed them back to Station Square. It brought an aura of worry with it.

Shadow's mind has been clouded by the memories of that day. He couldn't forget. All that smoke. All that fire. All that ash. All that…silence. It was unnaturally quiet here. Why couldn't he push these thoughts away? He wanted to forget. Why? Was it something to do with this fog? Something in that fog was calling him back.

A walk. A quick walk around the plaza will help him relax. Then, maybe he can think clearly. He stepped outside and shivered. The crisp, cold air felt like daggers against his skin. It was colder than yesterday. He turned back to his apartment to grab a coat. Before he could leave again, his ears picked up at the faint sound of static. He turned his attention to the other room. The sound was coming from Sonic's broken radio.

_Shadow…_ A quiet, cracked voice came through the static. It called him repeatedly. He immediately recognized it as Sonic. He reached out and touched it, causing the static to fade. That wasn't natural. Sonic was too far away. Wanting a second opinion, he decided to show it to Tails. Shadow picked it up and took it outside with him. The static returned. He could barely hear it. When he faced in a certain direction, it got louder.

He slipped his coat on and shoved the radio in his pocket. Before chasing the static, he chose to seek out Tails to let him know Sonic was still alive. At least, he thought the cobalt hedgehog was still living. He made his way through the plaza, pausing to look around. It was empty. The stores were open, but the people stayed away due to the heavy fog and cold weather.

Tails was in his workshop across town. He knocked on the door and was met by a very dirty yellow fox. "Shadow? What are you doing here?" He wiped his hands on an orange cloth, removing some of the oil that had stained his gloves.

Shadow showed him the radio. It wasn't creating any sound at the moment, and Tails was surprised the obsidian hedgehog had kept it all this time. "I think Sonic is still alive somewhere and is trying to contact us."

The fox took the radio in his hands and shook it. Nothing happened. He flipped the red switch on the side that turned the device on or off. Still nothing happened. "What makes you think he's alive? This radio was broken in the plane crash – There's no way it can pick up Sonic's voice, especially so far away."

"I think it has something to do with this fog." Tails chuckled. He didn't really understand how a cold fog could cause such a problem. "There's another thing: this radio gets louder depending on which way you're facing."

"Really?" The fox turned in a few different directions, but heard nothing. "I don't hear anything." Shadow snatched it back.

"It picked up static over by my place. I don't know why it's not working now." Tails shrugged.

"Sorry, Shadow. But, you know the search was canceled months ago. There's no possible way Sonic is alive, even if he did survive the plane crash."

"Why don't you believe me?" Tails shrugged yet again.

"I'm really sorry Shadow. I've been busy and all. Maybe Amy will be able to help you." He closed the door, leaving the ebony hedgehog standing there dumbfounded.

He turned back to the plaza, staring down at the radio in his hand. He couldn't bring himself to believe that Sonic's best friend would abandon him. After a moment or two of mindless wandering, he found himself at Amy's doorstep. Surely she still cared. After all, she was the one that was dragged away from the town. He rang the bell and waited. There was no answer.

"Amy?" He called, knocking on her door loudly. "Are you home?" Curious, he tried to allow himself in, but the door was locked. He stepped back and kicked it down. "Amy! It's rude to leave someone waiting!" Her house was colder than outside. Worried, he searched every room, not finding a single trace of her. "Amy?"

The last room he checked was the kitchen. There was a blinking red light on her phone in the corner. It took him a while, but he eventually figured out how to play back the messages. The first one was from Cream. She said something about a new invention Tails was making that would allow time travel, so maybe they could somehow save Sonic from his fate. The next message was from her place of work. It was some sort of restaurant. He skipped forward. The final message was from an unknown number. Loud static filled the room.

Shadow stepped back and covered his ears. The sound was painful to him. It gave him a horrible headache. _Amy…_ It was the same weak voice from the radio. The message ended quickly. He regained his composure and noticed that faint static was coming from the device in his pocket. Amy must've received the message and rushed off to search for Sonic.

He didn't have time to ask anyone else for their assistance. It wasn't as if they were interested in helping anyway. Using his speed, he dashed back to that abandoned town, relying on the sound from the radio to find his way. He skidded to a stop when he caught sight of the welcome sign. _Welcome to Silent…_ The rest of the name had been covered in strange, orange rust. He continued to follow the path.

_Shadow…_ Sonic's voice rang through again, calling out to him. But, the sound of static instantly disappeared once he passed the spot where their plane crashed. He followed the road until the town came into view. Strange, last time he was here there was a wide abyss separating the road from the actual town. He was certain he was standing on solid ground. Fear shot through him and he rushed to the nearest building, figuring the road would cave in beneath him.

_Shadow…_ His ears perked up. There was that voice again. This time it wasn't coming from the radio. It sounded as if it was coming from inside the building he was leaning against. Thankfully, there was no fog, so it was easy to see through the window. He couldn't see anything of interest, so he decided to allow himself inside.

It appeared to be an old pharmacy, as there were bottles of medicine lining the shelves. In the back, behind the counter, was a small safe seated on the floor. Beside it was a folded piece of paper. He opened it. The numbers four, sixteen, and twenty-one were written on it with pink ink. He assumed it was the combination and used the code to open the safe. Inside was a leather book that had no title, a map of the town, and a flashlight.

He flipped through the pages of a leather book. Barely half of it was filled with a log of each day. He didn't recognize the handwriting. He skimmed over each one, finding the final entry the most frightening:

_The Other World is starting to emerge. Something's not right. I must fix this. I must create a portal. But, to do so, I need a sacrifice. This hedgehog will have to do for now._

Something didn't sound right. People were still living here? Whoever wrote this journal certainly didn't have good intentions for them. The back of Shadow's mind told him to seek out this Serum…that it would help to solve the mystery at hand.

He shut the leather book and stepped back, bumping into the counter behind him. A jar of coins fell off the side. It made a loud clattering sound. Fear shot upward throughout his body, and he was frozen for a moment, ears upright. He figured there wasn't anyone around, but he didn't want to draw attention to himself. A sighed escaped his lips once he realized he was alone.

Shadow exited the pharmacy and continued deeper into the forgotten town. The sky was turning dark, black almost. Thunder boomed in the distance. It began to rain. He shivered as the cold droplets hit him. A siren rang, coming from anywhere and yet nowhere at all.

And then, darkness.

Empty darkness.

He stopped, unable to see anything. The siren didn't sound anything like a police vehicle. It sounded like one of those emergency sirens, telling the citizens to hide in their basements or be prepared for some sort of natural disaster. Annoyed by the darkness, he flipped the switch on the flashlight. A circle of dim, yellow light led the way to the source of the blaring sounds: a Church. Not feeling very religious, he ignored it and continued with his search.

"Sonic?" He called, seeing something move in the distance. The light didn't stretch far enough for him to see who it was, but it was defiantly an anthropomorphic creature. He tried to run after it using the speed of his shoes, but for some reason, he couldn't. Luckily he wasn't someone that tired easily.

Hearing a rustling sound, he skidded to a stop. He glanced around, wondering where it was coming from. "Hello?" It suddenly stopped. He froze up again. His heart beat heavily against his chest. An animalistic shriek caused him to jump. Something with sharp claws pushed him forward. He dropped the flashlight, breaking the blub. It began to attack him fiercely. He fell over, unable to see what was happening or where his attacker was. A bright light was pointed in his direction, making the demon flee in fear.

Breathing heavily and shaking slightly, he stood, removing his tattered coat. The source of the light was a nearby car. He walked over to it, finding no one inside, however, it was covered in the same strange orange rust the welcoming sign was. In the backseat was a toolbox containing yet another flashlight. He looked around, curious. No one was here.

He returned to his coat and took the map from one of his pockets. He decided to abandon the radio. Back at the car, he spread the paper out on the hood. The rain started to smear the ink. Quickly, he found the nearest building where people were most likely to be: the hospital. He left the map, figuring he could just pick up another one after asking around.

He glanced up at the nearest street sign. His destination was close by, so he wouldn't have to walk far, which is good seeing as how he didn't care much for rain. He abandoned the vehicle and made his way down a wide road. He followed it and turned the corner. It was hidden behind a short, concrete wall. He made his way over to it, disregarding the wall and jumped over it. He kicked open the double doors.

Shadow recoiled at the scent of the building. The air was thick with dust and decomposing bodies. He gripped the handle of the door, feeling weak to his stomach. "Hello?" He called, coughing. A monstrous groan answered him. He froze, light shined at the seemingly endless hall before him. "Is someone there?" He stepped forward, a hand over his muzzle to filter the smell of death. "Sonic?"

_Shadow…_ He jumped, dropping his flashlight. A suitcase was tossed at him from the darkness, landing just before his feet. He stumbled back, hands up in defense. Nothing happened. The groans vanished. He picked up the light, finally able to see the remainder of the hall that had been black before. It was as if something was preventing him from seeing further into the building.

He dragged the case toward the entrance, making sure he was able to see what was happening around him. It opened with a click, revealing a handwritten note, a sealed test tube, and a syringe. The label on the tube read 'Serum'. The needle appeared used, as it was rusted with a strange orange substance and broken at the tip.

"_A poke to the arm and you'll be protected from the Darkness_," He read the note aloud. "_Come play with us Shadow. Come be a part of our family._" He shoved everything back into the briefcase and decided to take it with him. Picking up the light, he exited the hospital. As he did, something lashed out at him. He stumbled backward, clutching the case tightly to his chest. Sonic emerged from the darkness, seemingly a foot taller than he used to be. Steel vines surrounded him, orange rust covering them. They moved on their own, as if they were capable of thought. He brought himself down to Shadow's level. He appeared angry.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice dark and cracked from misuse. "There's nothing for you here."

Shadow stood upright. "You've been calling me. Why? Why are you still alive?"

"That's none of your business!" He spat, growling. "I've called you here for a specific reason," Shadow stepped back, knowing what he had wanted. A playmate. "Let's play a game, Shadow." The steel vines shot upward, positioned above his shoulders at the ebony hedgehog. "I'll give you a ten second head start."

"What's wrong with you, Sonic? What happened?"

"Ten."

"What did they do to you?"

"Nine."

"Tell me what happened!"

"Eight!" He shouted, his voice suddenly becoming harsh.

Knowing he had no other choice, Shadow snatched his flashlight from the ground and ran. Using the light as a guide, he darted into an apartment complex. He scrambled up the stairs, pausing at the top to catch his breath. To his left were four doors, three to his right, and a large window at the other end of the hall. The sky was still black.

He stepped forward cautiously, ears perked upright. Unexpectedly, Sonic busted out of the final door on his right as he passed it, tackling him. Shadow's grip on the flashlight tightened. He realized he was being attacked when one of the steel vines lodged itself in his shoulder. Shining the light on the monster, he dodged the best he could, earning a few scratches before kicking the crazed hedgehog off of him. He grabbed his topmost spine, throwing him out the nearby window. The vines disappeared into the floorboards.

Shadow held onto his arm. He hadn't known that most of the vines were covered with barbed wire. He cursed under his breath and walked to where his flashlight was. Feeling an angered presence behind him, he froze. He whirled around, and was stabbed in his shoulder by a steel vine. Sonic laughed wildly, his body jerking.

"I caught you! I win! I win!" Another vine, covered with small spikes, buried itself in his abdomen. The familiar emergency siren cut through the air, and the black sky began to break apart. Light filled the area. It faded into a thin line. Colors were melting back into their original places. Shadow rubbed one of his eyes and sat up. He realized he was sitting on a bench in the hospital.

"Wha?" He looked around, wondering how he had ended up here. He stood, making his way outside, noticing the sky was back to its original dark grey color. The briefcase and flashlight were waiting for him on a nearby windowsill. Sonic was gone. He shoved the light into the case. Something horrible had happened to the blue hedgehog to make him act in such a way.

He found his way to the main road, only to find the thick fog returning. Blindly stepping forward, his hand came into contact with the windowpane of a Church. He followed the wall to the door and cracked it open. The inside was covered with the sane orange rust the steel vines had. A white figure was standing in the middle of what seemed to be a stage, holding a large, black sheet. Shadow stepped inside, noticing the open ceiling and strange devices pointing outward. The albino echidna looked over his shoulder when the doors slammed shut.

"No one's supposed to be here." He turned, away. "It's dangerous."

Shadow placed the suitcase down and hoped onto the stage. "Do you live here?"

"Perhaps."

"What do you know about Sonic?"

"Stop asking questions. There's nothing here for you. Go home."

"Is there anyone else here?" He asked, ignoring the echidna's previous statements.

"Before, yes. But, now, no – They're all dead. You and I are the only living things here."

"What about Sonic?"

"He has given himself to the Darkness. No more questions."

"The Darkness?"

"I said no more questions!" He swiftly turned to Shadow, tightly gripping the black cloth. He glared. "Leave this place, you are not welcome." He finally took notice of the briefcase Shadow had brought in. "Ah, you've the serum with you."

"You know about it then?" They both relaxed.

"Quite. I made it. It contains traces of the Darkness plaguing our town. Once it enters your bloodstream, you'll be immune to its control. But, you'll be consumed. Just like your friend. Remember that."

A loud siren came from above them, emitting from the strange devices arranged in a circular design. Knowing what was happening, he jumped off the stage and unburied his flashlight from his case. The echidna chuckled.

"Get out of here. This is no place for the likes of you." He tucked the black cloth under his arm, disappearing into an adjacent room.

Having no other choice, Shadow took his leave. He glanced over his shoulder, noticing that the dark colors were coming from a building just behind the Church. His world was drowned in darkness. He clicked the flashlight on, realizing that the religious cathedral before him had vanished. And, the hospital-like building was closer than before.

Feeling paranoid, the ebony hedgehog glanced over his shoulder, checking to make sure he wasn't being followed. He made his way to it, rereading the sign outside of the facility: 'Asylum – Do Not Enter.' He tapped the door with his case. It eased open with a creaking sound. He stepped in, glancing about the large room.

There was nothing in it, save for a few chains hanging from the ceiling and walls. There were no doors, no furniture, nothing. The air was thick with dust. He sighed with disappointment and closed the door. He had hoped whatever lied inside would help guide him to answers on what happened. He turned and bumped into something soft and cold.

"Where did you go?" Sonic towered above him, eyes distant and angry. "I was looking for you all night." He growled. "We're not done with our game!"

Shadow turned on his heel and ran, using the light to guide him. He darted behind the asylum, pausing once he realized he wasn't being followed. A moment later, he heard a soft breaking of concrete. His ears perked up, curious. The wall he was leaning on began to push outward. He backed away from it. Steel vines shot out of the building, wrapping around the black hedgehog before he could react. He was lifted off the ground to Sonic's level.

"I win." The vines tightened around him. "I win! I win!" Shadow cried out in pain. "This is what you get for running away!" Blood began to seep through the vines as they tightened even further.

"What…happened to you?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I was reborn." Two vines, covered with sharp barbs, perched above the blue hedgehog's shoulders. "I was consumed." The wires buried themselves in his eyes.

Shadow shot upright, eyes tightly shut. When he opened them, he realized he was just outside the Church. He held his head, wondering why this kept happening. Regardless, he somehow knew the asylum had something to do with all this. He stood, picking up his fallen things.

The asylum was dark and without windows. The double doors were chained and locked shut. He tugged on one of the links, noticing how tight they were. He wandered around to the back. The wall, the same one he had leaned against moments before, had a large crack on it. He was hesitant, should he enter the building? What was inside? Would Sonic try to kill him again? Regardless, he pushed his thoughts aside and rammed his shoulder against it. The delicate wall fell apart with surprising ease. Not expecting it to break so easily, Shadow tripped over the debris and fell, dropping his suitcase. He groaned and sat up, holding his arm.

"I've been expecting you." His ears perked up. He hadn't realized the presence of another. Sonic was crouched there with his back to him, limbs tightly wrapped in chains, and orange, steel vines covering his body. Dried blood had been splattered about the room. "Do me a favor," He grabbed the chain holding his left arm. "Loosen this."

Shadow did what was asked of him, but, as he did, the chain was ripped off the wall. It slipped off the cobalt hedgehog's arm, allowing him to remove the vines around him. He stood, supported by the rightmost chain on the wall. "Sonic, what happened?" He asked, keeping his distance. "We were looking for you everywhere. Where'd you go?"

"The Other World." He said, removing the shackles from his ankles. "We're connected, but I don't know how." He yanked on the only remaining chains on his arm. He wasn't able to get it free. "You've been there before?"

"So have you." Sonic chuckled. "Why did they lock you up?" He made his way to the other end of the room, standing beside the strange devices that held the chain.

"I'm supposed to be their portal. They were bent on destroying it, but they could never defend themselves from it." His eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. "Only a select few are immune from its powers. But, the Doctor believes he found a way to protect everyone. Maybe you should listen to him." He glanced at the chain. "Let me go."

Shadow was hesitant. Though he seemed the same on the outside, Sonic certainly didn't act the same. "Why should I?" The blue hedgehog grinned, chuckling a second time.

"Our little game isn't over yet," he released his grip on the chain. The device suddenly gave way. He grabbed the fallen chain and whipped it across Shadow's face. "There's no possible way you can win."

He scrambled up to his feet and snatched his briefcase. The vines surrounding him jumped to life. The black hedgehog ran out of the asylum, making his way toward the Church. The white echidna emerged from the room, hearing the slam of the door. "What do you want?" He spat, growling.

He didn't want to admit he had released a monster from its chains. "I want you to tell me what happened, now." He demanded, glancing over his shoulder. He had an aurora of paranoia ever since he got here. "Now!" He cried, grabbing the echidna by his collar.

"Alright!" He said, pushing Shadow away. "Sonic was accidentally brought here by-"

"Bullshit!" He shouted, cutting the Doctor short.

"You're sharp." He sighed, crossing his arms. "I brought him here. I harvested the radiation pockets left behind by the Darkness. And, used it to shut you plane down."

"Why did you need him?" He spoke in a calmer tone.

"The Other World was beginning to merge with ours. We needed something to become a portal. Had we not found Sonic, the Darkness from that world would've destroyed us. All of us. I'm merely protecting you."

"Protecting us from what?"

He continued, ignoring Shadow. "I created the Serum just in case a part of it slipped through. Like what happened with your friend. He brings our town into the Other World every now and then, attempting to kill us. But, with the Serum, he cannot detect us."

"Is that what you did?"

"So to speak."

The ebony hedgehog glanced down at his suitcase. He placed it on the stage and clicked it open. Tapping the test tube, he turned to the Doctor. "What is your name?" He began to fill the syringe with the contents of the tube.

"Doctor Finitevus."

Before he was able to completely fill the needle, the building shook. The windows were shattered, and the doors flew open, revealing an angered blue hedgehog. Steel vines shot forward, taking hold of Shadow. The Doctor stumbled back.

"Use the syringe!" He called before escaping into the other room.

"I caught you," Sonic grinned. "I win." He brought his prey close to him, the vines tightening their grip.

"Not quite." He muttered, wiggling an arm free. Stabbing the monster in his right eye, he injected the Serum.

The cobalt hedgehog dropped him, crying out with pain and anger. Shadow disregarded the briefcase, running out of the Church and down the road. He sharply turned the corner, stopping. Towering above him was the same apartment he had ran in before, now alit with fire. Glancing over his shoulder, he realized that Sonic had already caught up with him.

"I've never lost before." Having no other choice, he rushed into the apartment complex, covering his head with his arms. "Come back, Shadow. I mean you no harm." He tossed his head back, laughing wildly. He followed the ebony hedgehog, unaffected by the fire. "Shadow!"

He had ran up the steps, pushing a dresser down to block the way. Somehow, Sonic had found another way up, and blocked his path.

"This isn't who you are!" Shadow shouted above the sound of shattering wood. "You're better than this! Stop acting like a monster!"

"Shut up. This _is_ who I am. This is what I do. You've lost. Admit it." He grinned.

The lack of oxygen was starting to make the black hedgehog dizzy. The heat from the fire didn't help. "What would Amy think if she saw you like this?"

The smile on Sonic's face immediately disappeared. "Shut up!" He repeated. "You have no idea what's it's like." Shadow was too weak to form a response. "You've reached your resting place, anyhow. Blood turns to ash, Shadow." He made his leave, letting the ebony hedgehog to burn along with the building.

Shadow stumbled backward, tripping over his own feet and falling onto the melting wood. His breath slowed. And then, suddenly, he no longer felt pain. He no longer felt heat. He cracked one of his eyes open, vision blurry at first. He was staring up at a dark orange ceiling. The table he was on was cold, icy to a certain point. He sat up, noticing a strange device beside him.

It was shaped like a bell with an opening at the top and bottom. Large, metal spike decorated the inside. Strange and dried substances of an ugly yellow color sat below it. The Doctor was there, placing buckets under the unfamiliar device. He smiled when he noticed the hedgehog was awake.

"Welcome to the Other World, hedgehog. You are our first experiment. Congratulations." He stepped forward, holding one of the larges, metal spikes. "My, this will be fun." Shadow attempted to stand, but found himself strapped to the table.

"Let me go!"

"The Serum would've saved your life, you poor hedgehog."

On the other side of the small, abandoned town, Amy was staring over the edge and into a bottomless chasm. There was a solid road in its place a moment ago. She turned to the town, the scent of smoke heavy in the air.

"Sonic, I hope you're okay…" Her voice trailed off as she made her way pass the pharmacy.

**End**

I didn't proof read this, so if anyone finds any spellings errors or grammer mistakes, please let me know.


End file.
